


Abandon

by wingeddserpent



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Afterlife, Character Study, Double Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingeddserpent/pseuds/wingeddserpent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, it's better to forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abandon

**Author's Note:**

> For ff_fortnightly's prompt: virtue

It’s kind of interesting to watch yourself be raised onto that pedestal.

First, they forget anything bad about you. They forget how you could be callous because you knew better than to dwell. They forget that, sometimes, when you needed time for yourself, you’d become distant, practically miles away for all that the real distance was far less.

Next, they forget you weren’t perfect. They forget that you’d cried in frustration because you couldn’t read through the library in Cosmo Canyon. They forget you spent your life in a lab, and then in the slums, chased and harassed by Shinra.

Then they forget your name. Well, maybe forget is too strong a word, but it certainly feels like it. They go out of their way to avoid saying _Aeris_ , refer to you as _her,_ and every time is a stinging slap.

Funny, you always thought pain ended with death. Apparently not.

Finally, they forget the things that really mattered to you. They forget how you want them to be happy; they forget how much they mean to you. Your ghost haunts them, and not because you watch them.

Sometimes, you wish they’d forget their pink ribbons and just -

Smile, again.


End file.
